


Writing with Anxiety—Therapy or Trigger with Shaya Lonnie

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: SEASON FINALE: Episode 12 of Original Characters.Today’s guest is Jessi aka Shaya Lonnie, best known in the Harry Potter Fandom for her works, The Debt of Time, Presque Toujours Pur, and Safe Word is Devil’s Snare.This is a big, heavy, topical episode and we will be talking about COVID-19, creativity, mental health and its contributing factors, and our intense love of Mexican food. Join us as we discuss, Writing with Anxiety—Therapy or Trigger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Original Characters Podcast [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834
Kudos: 6





	Writing with Anxiety—Therapy or Trigger with Shaya Lonnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShayaLonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayaLonnie/gifts).




End file.
